Roses Among Us
by gNat2
Summary: After Bigby's encounter with Faith, he winds up being involved with Ruby attempting to stop Torchwick from robbing the dust store. Now the culprit of Faith's murder has been found, peace seems to settle in the Woodlands. That is, until Flycatcher is accused of attempted murder. Join Bigby and Snow as they hit the books again and try to figure out who framed the frog prince. AU
1. Mundies and their flower petals

**Author's Note: I return from the dead! Although I did promise to return with a fanfiction or two in stock (A Mass Effect one where Joker starts the Normandy version of Achievement Hunter and a Dangan Ronpa AU in which the events of the game are actually a play) but my mind was so fixated on this plot, more specifically the chapter below. Now dad lent me his (mine?) laptop, I can do late night updates since I'm more inspired at night and keeps me away from doing my homework (-glares at chemistry homework and review-) Hope you enjoy.**

**Before I go, here's some notes that will help TWAU/Fables and RWBY's timelines work at best (for me atleast):**

**-Fabletown is located in the Kingdom of Vale, still a secret community and never discovered by the mundies**

**-'The Farm' has yet to have a location somewhere in the world of Remnant since they don't really mention locations and cities or physical scenes of inhabited kingdoms outside Vale in the show. Chances are it might end up in Vacuo.**

**-Instead of events of Fables being years after TWAU, it'll be months later since it'll correspond with the beginning of Volume 2**

**-Spoilers for the comic/game and volume 2**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"_You're not as bad as everyone says you are."_

Those 9 words still rang in Bigby's ears. Those words came from an unknown girl (fable?) he saved from the drunken Woodsman. Who was she? All he ever knew was her name, Faith. Faith came to collect money off of Woody and Bigby managed to walk in on the tipping point of the argument. He came to a conclusion she's either a prostitute or a loan shark, but that peculiar ribbon tied nicely around her neck debunks the possibility of a loan shark. A part of him wonders if they'll ever cross paths again, but he disregarded that and reminded himself that he needs to head back to Snow and Bufkin to see if there's any Fables who go under the alias Faith. If she did end up being a Mundy, then there will be problems.

The Woodlands were just blocks away when the sheriff came across another incident in progress. It was a guy and a much younger girl falling from a dust shop window. They both wore black and red clothing, but the only red on the guy was his glasses and his tie. The girl, however, has red on almost every article of clothing she has on. What makes this mundy girl different, however, was a red cloak slightly fluttering in the wind as she got up and pulled out something that unsheathed itself into a scythe. '_With that kind of weapon, she looks like a huntress.' _Bigby thought. He looked back at the shattered window to see the all so familiar bright orange hair standing at the edge in front of clones of the red tie guy. It was Roman Torchwick, an infamous criminal to both fables and mundies. Bigby was close enough to hear Roman command the clones to attack the girl. He was going to intervene, but the girl swiftly managed to knock them all down to their feet (along with an abundance of rose petals scattered everywhere, when did that happen?). As she was finishing up the goons, Bigby spotted Roman making a run towards a nearby ladder to the roof of a building, but not for long. The sheriff sprinted and successfully pinned Torchwick almost at the bend of the buildng.

"Torchwick…" Bigby growled.

"Hey, wolfie!" Roman said calmly. "Can't wait for another round of fetch, right?"

"Enough of the crap. It seems so low of you to hire mundies and rob a small dust shop, so what's the big idea?"

Roman just laughed. "Would love to talk, but my employer wants me back home by midnight."

Before Bigby could question him further, he didn't see Torchwick pulling some sort of trigger and something exploded by his feet. This forced sent him flying and a sharp ringing to his ears. Moments after he landed he can make out a feminine voice calling out to him, asking if he's alright. When his vision recovered, he saw the red cloaked girl leaning over him.

"Are you okay?" She said for the probably hundreth time.

"Just a scratch, what happended at the shop?"

"Well-" The duo heard a helicarrier's engie revving up. "Well explain later, got a criminal to catch. I'm Ruby, by the way."

"Bigby."

With that, Ruby sped towards the ladder and used her rifle part of the scythe to help her get a boost over the ladder. To Bigby, it was another storm of rose petals that scattered his vision. '_These 'semblances' the mundies are calling them are damn odd.'_ He mentally noted. He got up, brushed off any petals that landed on him, and went back to his original objective. He mentally noted himself to remind Snow if Little Red was still around and had a child or something.

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN FABLES, THE WOLF AMONG US, AND RWBY. FABLESWOLF AMONG US BELONGS TO VERTIGO COMICS AND TELLTALE GAMES RESPECTIVELY AND RWBY BELONGS TO ROOSTERTEETH.**

**Now I must sleep and prepare to have Volume 2 finale feels...**


	2. Red cloaks are totally in style

**Author's Note: Huzzah! A new chapter is done! I never expected the reviews to start flying in already. I already have someone PMing me about how good it is. Thanks for reviewing, you two! Reviews actually fuel my motivation to start the next chapter, who knew?**

**The next chapter will need some thinking. I want to do a chapter that involve Ruby's side of the story of her in Beacon and I guess reminding Yang on how she got to Beacon. That or just continue with the Fable duo's side of the story. Who knows? You guys can decide though. I love having my stories being partially created or assisted by the fans.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy. I don't own anything, Fables belongs to DC. Wolf Among Us belongs to Telltale. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth. Boom.**

* * *

><p>"Red is still missing. She was last seen at the Homelands." Snow White told Bigby. "It's unlikely that she somehow appeared in Fabletown and had a child here." She explained.<p>

"I know. It just seemed...likely. Although she's popular among the mundies, I don't ever think there's a point where a cloak can be used for hunting." Bigby replied. Snow pulled out her scroll and searched through several unfamiliar faces with a swipe of her finger.

"What's that?"

"It's the enrollment list of Signal Academy. I think I might know who you encountered with while stopping Torchwick." Snow pulled up a picture of an innocent faced girl with the same short bob from last night. "Ruby Rose, right?" "I believe so."

Snow's scroll beeped.

"Oh?" "What?"

"Ruby just got transferred to Beacon Academy."

"On what authority?"

"Oz's."

_'Ah yes, Oz.'_ Bigby thought. It is no rumor that Oz (or Ozpin, his alias) still misses his reign on the Emerald City back in the Homelands. It's no wonder that a role like Headmaster would appeal to him so easily. Under his watch after the war, the Academy has produced most of the well-known hunters and huntresses around Remnant. Not only did this benefit the Kingdom of Vale, but it also benefitted some civilians over at Fabletown. He offered jobs that will get anyone by everyday if they choose to accept it. He even gives special scholarships to Fables willing to learn the way of hunting.

"I heard Flycatcher got offered a spot as janitor there." Bufkin popped in, landing somewhat perfect on Crane's old desk.

"We'll talk about Beacon later. I need to show you something..." Snow walked out the door, sheriff in tow

~Reeeed like Rooooseees~

It's been months since Bigby and Snow caught The Crooked Man. All that tension from the murders of Faith and Lily are now gone. Everything seemed to be at ease now, minus the blood Bigby had on his hands (and chest and legs and face...) after killing Tweedle Dee, Georgie Porgie, and Bloody Mary. He didn't expect so much blood to be spilt but it's over now. He now must face the present and whatever lies ahead of him.

That is, until Ozpin dropped a call.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huh. This is a lot shorter than I thought it'll be. Fear not, these chapters will be at this length if not longer depending on the flow of the story. Maybe I'll get another chapter in during or after Veteran's Day. If I'm lucky, this might be a weekly update!**

**Don't forget to review and add suggestions for future chapters (maybe drop your OC over as a filler/background character hint hint)**


	3. Do you ever wonder why I'm here?

**Author's Note: Remember what I said about it being done after Veteran's Day? I lied! I'm proud of my sense of motivation to write. Never in my life had I obtain this huge amount of creativity and ideas flowing through my head and into the document. Who knows what I can do?  
><strong>

**Thank you to that one user who gladly let me borrow their OCs. Who is this generous fellow? You'll have to find out when their creations step into the picture. If you want your RWBY or Fables OC(s) in the story as a background or somehow related to the plot, let me know and send some general info about them. We can discuss further if you do. Don't worry, completely optional!**

**As always, Fables belongs to Vertigo/DC Comics, The Wolf Among Us belongs to Telltale Games, and RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Ruby Rose slinked down in her chair. Yang destroyed her army again. She is brutal on the game field and on an actual battle field. Of course, Ruby couldn't just flip the table because it could 1. hurt someone, 2. cause a lot of disturbance in the tranquil library environment, and 3. that was Sun's job.

She was too busy in her own thoughts she barely took notice of the game field being folded up and the pieces placed in their rightful place in the box.

Yang even waved her hand in her face saying, "Helloooo? Earth to Ruby, do you copy?" which somehow got the team leader to snap out of her trance. "Sheesh, I haven't seen you with that look in a long time." Yang pulled a chair next to her. "What's on your mind, sis?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking ("That's a first." Said Weiss) about an old memory. It's about the incident that led me to be transferred here in the first place."

"Didn't you say you chased down a robber and Glynda saved you from sudden doom?"

"Yea...but there was a small detail I forgot to add. There was someone who helped take down Torchwick for a moment."

There was a small pause between the half-sisters.

"What did that 'someone' do?"

"He pinned Torchwick down, probably at the speed of my semblance. He seemed to know him from a past incident because Torchwick called him wolfy or something related to that. I couldn't hear what else they said before Torchwick shot the man and flee. What else...I ran to the guy and asked if he was okay. Before he could start asking questions, I heard a helicarrier about to take off and I couldn't allow that."

Yang nodded her head and patted her sister's hair. "Looks like you just saved your first civilian. He lives to tell the tale how Ruby _rose_ up to save the day!"

There was an audible groan from Team JNPR from a nearby table.

Ruby's sister stood up and took her by the hand. "Let's go see what else we could do before classes start." With that, she dragged the team leader out the library.

**~fills my head with dreams and fiiinds mee~**

For once, Bigby was actually glad he was only banned from The Farm, and that's located at the isolated part of Vacuo. It's where non-human Fables go when they don't have enough to afford an effective glamour (even the ones that make you look like a faunus, and those are the cheaper ones. Nonetheless, it is popular among the Fables because of the price. The only bad side about it is the discrimination they get from the mundies). He, along with Snow, were able to catch an airship carrying some transfer students to Beacon. From what he heard on his way to board is that there's going to be a tournament for the students later on. It just seemed convenient to have all the participators from around the world to be housed at one academy.

"I'm so glad Oz didn't paint the academy green." The sheriff said out loud, looking out through one of the ship's windows.

"I never thought I would see Beacon up close." Snow added. "It does look like a castle. I'm glad he appointed Glynda as his advisor to make sure he doesn't ruin the exterior. How many Fables do you think are occupying there?"

"Probably enough to make The Farm look like a cheap mundy motel."

As the airship for Beacon was landing, Bigby wondered why would Oz needed the Sheriff and the Deputy Mayor's audience. He is, after all, the Wizard of Oz so he could solve any problem he wants to. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be honest, I couldn't wait to get Yang in the story and drop a pun on her first appearance. If there's no pun involved, Yang is OOC typically (but not in all cases). **

**So Bigby and Snow have just arrived after getting Ozpin's call. What will he need from them? When will the duo and Team RWBY cross paths? When will the actually mystery start to show? Who knows! Stay tune for next chapter in the oncoming week or so. **

**Now excuse me, I have homework to procrastinate. **


End file.
